


Day 18: Your Dog's Dead

by LtLime23



Series: August MEFFW Challenge [16]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLime23/pseuds/LtLime23
Summary: Day 18 of the Month of Fanfiction challengePrompt: Involve your petThanks to Daniscats for the inspiration.





	Day 18: Your Dog's Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of the Month of Fanfiction challenge
> 
> Prompt: Involve your pet
> 
> Thanks to Daniscats for the inspiration.

Ryder walked through the door of the Cabin, Vetra stood nervously by the kitchen table, wringing her hands. Putting down the cargo crate she was holding Sara looked at the awkward Turian, she'd only been gone a few hours. 

"Vetra, what's up?" She asked cautiously. 

Vetra didn't know how to explain, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the look of horror on Sara's face, the words tumbling from her hardly making sense, "Ithinkyourdogsdead." 

Sara blinked, "come again, maybe slow it down." 

Vetra tried again, "I think your dog's dead." 

Sara looked from Vetra to the grey mass that was lay on the floor by the fireplace, blending in beautifully with the rug. Her dog, a greyhound, lay fully stretched out, as if one moment he'd been stood up and the next he'd simply keeled over, eyes open, glazed, pink tongue escaping from one side, not a trace of movement. 

Sara coughed, "Ted?" She said tone light, as if she were trying to attract the attention of a toddler. 

Ted's head shot up, his ears pricked up in sleepy surprise as if to say "sleeping? No I definitely wasn't sleeping, resting my eyes, but I have been fully aware of my surroundings all along, definitely no sleeping here." 

Sara laughed at the look of shock on Vetra's face, "but he wasn't moving" the Turian spluttered, "I tried calling him, I couldn't find a pulse, his eyes were all funny." 

"Greyhounds can sleep with their eyes open." 

"I thought they were meant to be athletes, who ran around lots." 

"Oh no, they're total goofballs who just want to snuggle," Sara stepped towards her dog crouching down, his tail wagged excitedly against the floor, before Ryder had even made a move to pet him Ted rolled on his back, legs in the air, pulling disco shapes, his tongue still lolling out the side of his mouth. 

"See, now I don't know if he's happy or having a seizure!" Vetra quipped, exasperation in her voice, she'd never understand people and their pets.


End file.
